1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, a piezoelectric element, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of a liquid ejecting head, an ink ejecting recording head in which a piezoelectric element consisting of an upper electrode, a piezoelectric layer, and a lower electrode is used as a pressure generating unit is known (reference should be made to, for example, claim 2 and FIG. 6 of JP-A-2000-246888). In such an ink ejecting recording head, an insulation layer for preventing moisture degradation of the piezoelectric layer is formed in a state of covering the piezoelectric layer and the upper electrode.
According to the above-mentioned configuration, although it is possible to obtain a sufficiently large displacement amount in response to driving of the piezoelectric element and excellent ink ejection characteristics, there is a pending need to further increase the displacement amount.